The Invincible Sayian Warrior's Demise
by saiyanman360
Summary: Trunks and the other Z-Warrior's have to fight Alec the invincible sayian warrior. No one has been able to kill him. Will the Z-Warriors be able to stop him or die trying.
1. The Biggest threat to Earth

Trunks woke up win a cold sweat. He was scared out of his mind after what happened the night before. His eyes had dried tears still even though it happened twenty hours ago. That night he saw his closest friends Gohan, Goten, and Krillin perish from the hands of Alec the invincible sayian warrior. He is the worst threat to the Z-fighters surpassing Broly the Ultimate sayian warrior ten fold. The only warriors left were Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. Pan asked to come but Vegeta and Bulma would not let her. They couldn't bear to even think about Pan dying. Piccolo could not be there since he was stuck on Namek. What they did do was send Pan to train with the other Namekians. Then when Piccolo thought it was time he would send Pan to Planet 20x to help fight Alec. Piccolo would join her for more power.

Trunks didn't even think it would matter since they would all just perish with one of Alec's Ultimate Shadow Ghost Ball. That's what killed the others. Even when Gohan used the Super Kamehamaha to block it and the blast zoomed straight through it. "Dad even with every person on Earth we couldn't beat Alec. He killed Broly in the other world in one hit. What chance do we stand?" Trunks stated. Alec visited the other world to get even stronger and at the time Broly was the strongest. He used his signature move Ultimate Shadow Ghost Ball and it went straight through Broly. "Trunks we have a plan." Vegeta said holding up the dragon balls "We will wish back Broly, Krillin, Gohan, and Goten. Convince Broly to help us. Kill Broly and we will all be safe again." Vegeta said confidently. Trunks knew that even Vegeta had doubt in his plan.

Goku came in and looked at Trunks and told him "Me and Vegeta are going to train for what could be the last time. You want to come?" He said with a frown. This is something trunks hasn't seen I a long time. "Sure Goku, anything to make me stronger. After all I want to crush Alec to a bloody pulp." Trunks said with intense rage in his eyes. Goku and Vegeta were both scared when they saw Trunks eyes. They started leave to go Corin's Tower go to 's and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

They got to Korin's the next day and were exhausted. The decide to rest for a few hours then go talk to Korin. After a few hours they made the trek up Korin's tower and talked to him. "Oh Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. How happy to see you all. Do you want to see Kame and . You may as soon as you catch me." Korin said running in all directions. Trunks caught him with one hand and together they teleported to the top of Korin's tower. Popo saw them and yelled for Kame. "Just one minute boys." He said He grabbed Kame and he nodded. "Go right a head to the chamber. You have thirty-six hours before you have to get out. That is when Alec will be one Earth." He said with a scared expression. Every one was shocked when they heard this. 'What?" every one said in unison. "So I get to face him on Earth. That makes things even better for me." Trunks said with a cold expression on his face. "Well no time to lose. Into the Time chamber. Kame will you get us when its time to leave." Goku said with the same expression. "Yes. Train hard you three. The Earth now depends on you." Kame said opening the chamber. The three sayian warrior's went in not to see the world again form three days.


	2. The Fusion

The trio entered the chamber and immediately turned Super Sayian. Then with Trunks surprise Goku brought the Potara earrings so they him and Vegeta could fuse. They each put the earrings on opposite ears and became super sayian Vegito. Trunks was upset because his fusee was dead. He would normally fuse with Goten to create Gotenks. He watched as Vegito got used to the body and they said "Trunks you want to spar? After all you could let go of some anger." Vegito said witch was true Trunks did have a lot of anger inside. "Sure thing. I want to see how strong you really are." Trunks said confidently enough the Vegito smiled.

They took there stances and then went at it. Punches and kicks were being throne left and right. Explosions were happening and kai blast were being thrown. Vegito used Spirit sword but trunks countered with a Buster cannon and smoke flew every where. "You're strong Trunks. Not many people counter the spirit sword. Then again you are Vegeta's son." Vegito said. Just as trunks was going to reply Fortuneteller Baba appeared. Every one was shocked when they saw her. Vegito said to her "Baba how did you get in here?" He said stunned. "Well I teleported in here to brig some good news. I am able to bring one soul back that Alec killed. I have also decided to let trunks decide." She said nicely. Trunks looked at her and said "I wish to bring Goten back." He said enthusiastically. In a minute Goten was in front of them with a halo. "He can stay with you for the fight but you might just wish him back soon enough." She said. Just as she was leaving Vegito said to her "Baba can you tell Piccolo and Pan that the battle will be on Earth." She paused and told them "Yes I will Vegito and I wish you all best of luck." She said with a smile. And with that she was off.

"So Goten lets say we fuse and teach our dad's a lesson." Trunks said with a smile on his face. That's something he hasn't had in a long time. "Sure thing Trunks." Goten said happily. The started the fusion dance and Vegito just let it happen. He wanted to see what Gotenks could do before the fight against Alec. Finally there fingers touched and Gotenks was formed but this time with… a halo. "This is way cool. I'm technically dead. I wonder if I got new attacks." Vegito was amazed at what Gotenks looked like. "Shall we begin? Banshee Blast!" He said as kai beams began growing from his fingertips. "Pathetic dads. Get a taste of this. Kamikaze Ghost Attack! He said as ghost that looked like him coming from his mouth and aiming straight for Vegito. "I know this move to well" he said as he sent the blasts at all of the ghost making them explode. The cloud of dust was so bad that no one could see. "Kamehamaha!" Gotenks said as he sent the kai blast straight at Vegito and hit him dead on. "Very well sons. Let's take a break to rest. After all these moves take a lot out of us. Let's eat." He said separating. "Yeah sure thing." Gotenks said becoming Goten and Trunks. "That was a good day of practice" Trunks said smiling. That was something the three of them hadn't seen in a while. Trunks was finally happy. He had Goten back and could be Gotenks and his dad was actually happy. This might actually turn out to be a good 3 days.


End file.
